fahlcans_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Copperfield
Sarah Jones was the female tribute from District 4 in the 98th Hunger Games. She was a member of the career pack, along with her district partner Vincent Mann. A tribute who was dangerous with a trident, Sarah played a pivotal role in fighting the anti-careers. She managed to survive until the feast, before fighting the remnants of the anti-careers and eventually dying to them. Biography Early life Sarah was born in an ordinary family with decent wealth. Her family's tradition, as many others', was to participate in the Hunger Games and win as a Victor in order to bring glory to her District. She's been mostly believed to do things in the wrong way, yet proved them all wrong later. Soon enough, Sarah joined a Career Academy, spending years to build up combat skills. Then, she volunteered just to prove herself and others that she is, in fact, a good girl. 98th Hunger Games Sarah trained for the games and during her games training tenure she joined the career alliance. She scored well, getting an 8 and high odds to win it. During the bloodbath, she killed Ghiacco Ghirga, a notable kill as the tribute was named. As the games went on, Sarah began to develop a flirty love interest in Kris. Sarah continued to crush on Kris, and at one point the two were going to take their relations to the next level. However, Vincent caught them, but didn't bother stopping them, claiming if they wanted to expose their nude selves to all of Panem, he wasn't gonna do anything about it. This discouraged Sarah and Kris, as they eventually returned to career camp. After Vincent fell and Astoria left the careers, Kris secretly planned with Sarah to kill Lance after Astoria was dealt with. This plan happened indirectly, with Kris killing Astoria and the anti-careers killing Lance. During the big battle by the river, Sarah strangled Kokoro to death, causing Jemima of District 11 to go after her. Sarah survived the feast, gaining a heat seeking trident. After being seperated from Kris due to an arena shift, Sarah and Zane remained near the river. Sarah threw her trident at incoming anti-careers, though since Zane was closer to her, the trident hit him instead. Weaponless, Sarah had no option but to fight Jemima and Natalie in the river. During the battle, Sarah fought hard, but eventually was electrocuted by Jemima's feast item, an electrical sword. Legacy It is unknown what Kris thought of Sarah's death, as the next time he is mentioned in the games is during his death scene after ambushing Driff and eventual victor Robin. Appearance Sarah was an athletically built, attractive girl. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Sarah was a confident career, not afraid to show her body. She was shown to have emotion towards Kris, being upset when they were seperated. Victims Sarah was a career tribute who used primarily used a trident, using it to eliminate a tribute in the games. *Ghiacco Ghirga *Kokoro Hanazawa Trivia *Sarah is 5'9" and weighs 135 pounds. *She survived 14 days in the The Hunger Games, placing 7th out of 24. Category:98th Hunger Games Tributes Category:District 4 Citizens